


The Man Who Didn't Know How to Kiss

by lamerezouille



Series: Camelot-land Comment-fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur watches Mordred; Merlin does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Didn't Know How to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Mordred/Arthur/Merlin, “Have you kissed many boys before?" he asked quietly._ ([here](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/29729.html?thread=585761#t585761))

Arthur has been watching Mordred all night. Merlin isn’t blind, and even if he was, it would have been hard to not to notice, with the heat emanating from Arthur each time Mordred looked back. Merlin doesn’t even feel a smidgen of jealousy. He knows that however Arthur looks at Mordred tonight, he will still be with Merlin in the morning anyway. If it makes Arthur happy to taste a bit of Mordred tonight, who is Merlin to keep him from it? All he wants is for Arthur to be happy, after all.

Merlin doesn't say anything. He doesn't need too, the way Arthur's gaze is still fixed on Mordred. He takes Arthur by the hand and leads him to where Mordred's been nursing the same beer for close to an hour.

The club is dark and smoky, and the music's loud bass feels like the walls' heartbeat. Mordred is young, barely old enough to be let in, and if Merlin didn't know him, he wouldn't have pegged him for more than a sixteen year old. Maybe that's why Arthur is so interested. In the darkness of the club, with blue and purple lights reflecting off his hair, Mordred does look a lot like Merlin did when he met Arthur. 

They sit close to Mordred, on each side of him, and he looks so unsure, with big, big blue eyes…it’s endearing in a way. The innocence in his expression is also all kinds of hot. Arthur’s mouth is close to Mordred’s skin but not touching. Arthur is breathing him in, getting ready for what he hopes is gonna come soon.

Merlin sets his hand gently on Mordred’s thigh. He tries to be reassuring rather than threatening, but Mordred’s scent _is_ heady, and it’s difficult to resist him. Merlin speaks, close to Mordred’s ear, and the catch in Mordred’s breath makes him want to close his eyes to appreciate every little thing more fully.

‘Have you kissed many boys before?’ He asks quietly, and he tries not to zero in on Mordred’s pink lips too obviously. Arthur still hasn’t moved, but there are droplets of sweat on his temples, and Merlin can tell how hard he’s keeping himself from licking Mordred’s face.

‘No…’ Mordred answers, and it’s barely audible. His voice is trembling and his eyes oscillate between Arthur and Merlin. ‘I’ve never… None.’

‘Do you want to?’Arthur asks against Mordred’s cheek, slipping his hand up Mordred’s thigh.

Mordred’s answer to that is a frantic nod, and Merlin chooses this moment to tighten his grip on Mordred’s other thigh. ‘Look at me,’ he whispers in Mordred’s ear, and as Mordred does so, Merlin kisses him. It's brief and shallow, and obviously leaves Mordred wanting more.

Mordred isn't left the time to ache for it, as Arthur uses the hand that he hasn't pressed against Mordred’s crotch to turn his face to him, before kissing him too. This kiss is deep, and frantic, and Merlin can feel Mordred positively trembling under his touch.

When the kiss is over, Arthur stands up, and holds his hand for Merlin to join him. He places his arm around Merlin and kisses his throat, then turns back to Mordred and says, ‘Next time someone asks you this question, you'll have a better answer, I hope.’

Merlin and Arthur go back to their seats hand in hand, but they know that when they go back to their hotel room that night, there will be a dark-haired boy waiting for them in the corridor, nervous but hungry for more.

Just like Merlin did when he met Arthur.


End file.
